


Mess With A Winchester...

by rocksalts



Series: Suptober20 [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, During Canon, Fluff, Gen, Injured Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Pre-Slash, Revenge Plans, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam and Cas friendship, Team Free Will (Supernatural), cas is part of the family and they tell him so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocksalts/pseuds/rocksalts
Summary: When Cas is injured by an angel, Sam and Dean tell him why they want to get revenge.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober20 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977244
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Mess With A Winchester...

**Author's Note:**

> suptober20 day 24 prompt: the family business (ficlet) | tfw, destiel | ~830 words

Sam set down his duffle on the map table, just about ready to go. They were heading to a case in Indiana, which meant that Dean would be making _Indiana Jones_ jokes as soon as they crossed state line, and they’d come back in a few days with new cuts and scars and bruises all over them from whatever monster it turned out to be.

But that’s just how it was, how it is, and how it always would be.

Sam didn’t mind it. He sat in the front room, slouched, scrolling through his phone for a considerable amount of time while he waited for Dean to finish dragging his ass out of bed. It was taking _forever_.

So when he heard footsteps finally coming down the library stairs and into the map room, Sam figured it was Dean. He didn’t look up, just scoffed and said, “Took you long enough.”

Met with silence, Sam pulled his gaze away from the article on his phone and looked up.

Cas was standing a few feet from the table, looking….well, looking like _shit_. Sam immediately stood, a little clumsily, and walked to where he was, bracing an arm on Cas’ shoulder. He looked like he might collapse at any second, face littered with bruises and cuts and blood.

He sighed up at Sam, leaning into his touch like standing straight was an effort.

“Cas, what the hell? What happened? Are you—?” 

“We’re leaving,” Dean cut him off. He appeared without warning from behind them and walked with intent towards the table, bag slung over his shoulder.

Sam stilled, eyeballing both of them. Dean wouldn’t…

“What happened?” he asked again, this time to whoever would answer. Sam’s curiosity was running high, mind racing to string together the possible scenarios that would cause an irritated Dean and beaten up Cas to emerge into the same space together.

“I had a run in,” Cas said. Sam frowned, concern growing. “With, ah…one of my siblings. I’ll be fine, I just need to—”

“It is _not_ fine,” Dean grumbled. He was facing away from them, arming himself with knives and guns in jerky movements, obviously in his angry stance.

Sam was still worried, but relaxed considerably when he realized it wasn’t Dean who had done this. It hadn’t been a _real_ concern, anyway,—Cas and Dean got into arguments, but never physical fights unless they weren’t completely themselves—but with the way things rolled around here, Sam couldn’t discount it. 

“Indiana can wait, we’re going after that son of a bitch. What was their name again?” 

“Dean–”

“Ambriel or something? Abdiel?”

“ _Dean_.”

“No,” he turned around to look at them. Sam saw now that Dean was not only angry, but upset, too. Of course, the angry front was showing through the most—with Dean’s pinched brows and clenched jaw, not to mention his murderous expression. He gestured at them with his angel blade.

“ _No_. They think they can—” He sighed, gathered his words, “They don’t know who they just fucked with. This is—this is _family_ business now, okay? They mess with a Winchester, they get ganked by a Winchester. End of story.”

Sam gave a firm nod in agreement and looked over at Cas. He had stopped swaying on his feet, so Sam gave his shoulder a firm squeeze. Sam listened to Dean go back to rustling around in his duffle behind them.

“But I’m…not a Winchester,” Cas said.

Dean stopped his movements, and pressed both hands firmly against the table. His head dropped between his shoulders to fix his stare into the duffle between his hands.

“Of course you are,” Sam assured. “It’s…less a name and more of a title, really.”

“It means you’re one of _us_ ,” Dean finished for him. He peered at them, head tilted sideways from how it still hung low.

“So…like a brother.”

Sam smiled at Cas in answer, but then Cas looked longingly over his shoulder at Dean. Sam laughed lightly, feeling a little bad for the guy.

“To _me_ , at least,” Sam whispered. Cas met his eyes again, and tilted his head curiously.

“Right. Time to go,” Dean announced, slinging his bag over his shoulder once more. Sam gave Cas one last pat before retreating to his own bag and draping it over his shoulder as well. They looked across the room at him. Cas stared back, unmoving.

“Well, we can’t find this Ambriel…Abdiel? Ama–?”

“Amatiel.”

“—without your help, so. You coming?”

Cas considered it, glancing between them both.

“A Winchester?” He asked softly. There was something like hope in his eyes, and he somehow looked smaller standing there, even with the blood and bruises all over him. 

Sam smiled and exchanged a look with Dean. He let his brother answer, knew that it would mean more to Cas if it came from him. Dean cleared his throat.

“Yeah, Cas. Saving people, hunting things—hunting things that hunt _us_. The family business, man. You’re part of it. You’re a Winchester.”

**Author's Note:**

> hii!! talk to me on tumblr @rambleoncas ((:  
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
